In recent years, a larger number of personal computers (client devices) have been stolen or lost, thus causing an information leak.
Therefore, in companies carrying on enterprises which need to be strictly managed in information, such as infrastructure and medical enterprises, thin-client devices have been used more frequently.
However, in a conventional thin-client device, client software for communicating with a server, a required minimum operating system, etc., are launched from an internal storage in the client device. Therefore, setting information necessary for connection with the server or other information may be retained in the internal storage. Thus, if the thin-client device is stolen or lost, it may cause an information leak.